Things Change
by the-vampire-act
Summary: OneShot. Written for my CM contest...What happens when two agents go rogue,a famous person is kidnapped, and Strauss goes missing? Especially when on top of that two agents' lives are in danger. Pleaz R&R! May make more sense if you read my profile page


Things Change

"..............Just a little OneShot to get my contest started. Pleaz R&R! And remember to vote and write yourself!"

Spencer Reid couldn't believe what was happening. All around him people were yelling and pointing with accusing tones and untrustworthy assumptions. He knew they didn't know any better, though. It was only human nature to point blame at other people.

"Damn it." Agent Hotch muttered. "If you are on my team- hell, if you are on ANY BAU team- meet me in the conference room. If you are not, get your asses out of here!" Hotch shouted over the paparazzi, cameramen, news anchors, and local police. Their latest case had involved a missing famous person, two rogue agents, and a missing section chief leader.

"Anderson!" Hotch yelled, beckoning the younger agent to him.

"Yes sir?"

"Make sure they're all out of here in five minutes. Get anyone who works in this building to help. I think Rossi and Morgan are in the break room; you can start there." he whispered. Anderson nodded, and quickly ran toward the break room.

In three minutes time, Morgan, Anderson, and Rossi had managed to get everyone out of the building after threatening to give out jail time and suspend licenses. When the task was finally completed, the agents quickly jogged to the break room.

"What do we know so far?" Anderson asked.

"We know that Agents Prentiss and Rossi have gone rogue. A famous person has been kidnapped, and Section Chief Agent Strauss is MIA. We need to find out of Agents Rossi and Prentiss are in on this, and if they are, are they working with anyone else." Hotch started. "We need everyone in on this one."

"What aren't you telling us?" Reid asked.

"What makes you think I'm with-holding information?" Hotch challenged.

"Hotch, we're all profilers; I-_we _know when you're hiding something." Reid said breathlessly.

"Fair enough." Hotch muttered. "There is something else- well, two somethings."

"What is it?" JJ asked.

"The BAU has been getting bomb-threats from an anonymous person. I understand we receive these more often than we should, but there's something different about this one."

"What makes this one stand out?" an agent from another team asked.

"They were all laced in kerosene and crushed Tylenol. We don't currently know the significance of this, and as of now it is not our main priority."

"Not out main priority? Don't you think that-" JJ started, but she was cut off.

"No,it's not our main priority. In a normal case it would be, but when the president's been kidnapped, things change." Hotch answered quickly and sharply, more-so than he had attended his tone to be. With the room finally silenced, he continued.

"All airports have been shut down, along with all roads leading out of the state. The news will be saying this is happening because an unnamed terrorist is trying to flee the state, and we can't afford to lose him. When the public realizes this is a lie, we will put some fake cover-up story that someone thought up on a whim.

"In the meantime, I have been put in charge of search and ambush. I'm splitting everyone up into groups of two, pairing two teams within a 5-mile radius of each other in case someone needs back-up. I'm just quickly going to go over pair groupings so everyone can get together. After everyone's together I will pass out the locations of where everyone will be searching. Morgan, you will be with me. Reid with JJ, Anderson with Jack...." he continued on until all 43 agents were paired up.

"I want everyone to report back here to either Kevin Lynch or Penelope Garcia every 15 minutes to make sure everyone is accounted for. If someone doesn't report in 20 minutes, the agents must report the information to one of the section leaders who have stayed behind. We cannot afford to take any chances, and I don't want to lose another agent. Is everyone clear?" Once Hotch was reassured everyone understood, he passed out the information that the pairs would need and sent them on their way....

JJ and Reid made their Fourth Street and Main within fifteen minutes. Everyone was stressed and a little shaken by the betrayal of their colleagues, but everyone tried to keep a clear mind about everything. "I can't believe this is actually happening." JJ muttered to herself.

"No one can." Reid answered, although he knew her comment didn't require it.

"Should we start with the warehouse?" JJ asked.

"Sure." JJ nodded, and pulled into the parking lot......

25 Minutes Later

Penelope Garcia was getting anxious; Reid and JJ hadn't called in yet, and Kevin said that they hadn't reported to him. She had informed he section leader of the fourth floor team, and he had immediately set out to contact the duo.

"Agent Garcia!" a frantic voice shouted, coming closer to the young technical analysis.

"What is it sir?" she asked as she spun around on her chair.

"I need you to hack a camera inside an abandoned warehouse." the section leader started.

"Where at?" Garcia asked, getting ready to type. The leader quickly gave Garcia the information she needed, and waited patiently for her to find the camera. "Got it!"

"What can you see?" he asked.

"Oh my.....No. No!" Garcia cried.

"What is it?"

"It's JJ sir. She's...she's...." Garcia couldn't find the words to describe the scene that was laid out in front of her. Instead, she beckoned the FBI agent to see for himself.

"We were wrong." he whispered. "There's _three _rogue agents...."

5 Minutes Sooner...

JJ and Reid had just finished a round of searching when their twenty minutes had passed. "JJ, I think we should check in now." Reid said as her reached for his phone. But as he went to dial Garcia's number, he felt the phone being knocked out of his hand. "JJ! Why did you....?"

"I really wish they hadn't paired me with you, Spence. You're my kid's godfather....you're like a brother to me." she said solemnly, turning around so Reid couldn't see her front side. As Reid looked back at her with a confused look, JJ loaded her gun. Finally she turned around to face her partner.

"JJ! What are are doing? You're an FBI agent, not a traitor." Reid said with bulged eyes. He couldn't believe what was happening; JJ had turned rogue- just like Prentiss and Rossi....

"I don't want to kill you Spence. Just...just let me tie you up and get you out of the way. We're planning a fight against the rest of the BAU, and it's going to be bloody. I....I don't want you to get hurt. Please, just let me do it." she whispered, although she kept a strong and determined stance. She wasn't about to give in despite the consequences of her actions.

"You know I can't do that." Reid said quickly, reaching for his own gun. JJ allowed him to raise his own gun knowing it was only fair if he was armed too.

"I know....I know." she nodded. "I just really wish you weren't stubborn."

Reid's eyes darted around the room; that was when he noticed the camera. He knew Garcia would be able to hack into it, and he knew JJ would be arrest for treason- or murder- if this ended badly. She had a kid and a husband. He couldn't allow them to take her away from Henry....

Before he knew what he was doing, he found himself turning around to face the camera- shooting it before things got bad.

"Don't move!" JJ shouted before realizing what Reid had just done. Once Reid had successfully shot the camera, he threw his gun down and threw up his hands.

"Please JJ, don't do this." he tried one last time, already knowing it wouldn't work, though.

"It's too late now."

Before anyone could comprehend what was happening three shots were fired. Reid felt himself lunging in JJ's direction, taking the fired shots for her. JJ stared at the direction the bullets had came from in amazement. 'What the hell just happened?' she thought.

"You're welcome." a person said as they came out of the shadows.

"You....you just shot Spence." JJ stuttered in disbelief. "That wasn't part of the plan! You told me he'd be safe!"

"You and I both know I had to do that; he would have only caused us trouble."

"Damn it Prentiss! I can't even find a pulse!" JJ cried as she knelt down beside Reid.

"We all knew what we were getting into when we signed up for this; now are ready to do this, or are you going to back out on us?" Prentiss barked.

"I can do it, I just....I just wasn't expecting his." JJ growled back. "Now where the hell is Rossi?"

"He's still out getting more ammo. I am going to get a first aid kit to tie him over for now. In the meantime try to keep him alive." JJ nodded in understandment and watched Prentiss as she walked away. Once she was sure Prentiss was gone she knelt closer to Reid.

"Good job." she muttered as she carefully unbuttoned his shirt. She helped him into an upright position and took off his bullet-proof vest. "Damn it. One hit you, but the other two didn't. I guess it'll just make the affect more believable.

"We should've told the team; we wouldn't even have to do this if we had." Reid hissed as she helped put his shirt back on. She walked away to throw the vest into the dumpster around the corner of the room before commenting.

"We didn't know who we could trust then. But now we do." JJ reminded. "I never thought it would be Rossi and Prentiss. Hell, I never thought it could be any of us."

"We could have trusted Hotch; he would have helped." Reid mumbled. "But I guess it's too late for that now. In the meantime, we have to figure out a way to get the hell out of this mess."

"Don't worry about it; I have an idea." she whispered back.

"What are you thinking?" But she never got to answer; Prentiss was walking back in the room.

"Just remember that things change, Spence." she murmured before walking back to Prentiss.

Reid gulped. He had no idea what she was referring to, but he didn't think he could fathom caring right now. The bullet had pulsed through his shoulder, but some of it had managed to slide up closer to his throat. The more he moved, the more dislodged it became. And the more dislodged it became, the closer it got to his throat. He wasn't going to tell JJ though. She had her own issues to worry about right now. He just hoped that the team would find them soon.....

Before the fight broke out.

"......Well, theres mine! I dont like how it turned out though....Pleaz join in on the fun! Details on my profile pg!"


End file.
